magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie
Japanese Title: 円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ English Title: UFO Princess Valkyrie Chinese Title: 圓盤皇女 Plot On a world where aliens are commonplace, Kazuto Tokino decides on his own to run his grandfather's bathhouse despite the protests from his parents. Kazuto however lacks a lot of the skills needed to make such a venture successful and must get by on a sunny disposition. That alone might have made things hard enough for him, but an alien princess named Valkyrie destroys the bathhouse, and in the process mortally wounds Kazuto. However, she is able to save his life with a magical kiss, but that kiss costs her half of her soul and transforms her into an 8 year old child, though when Valkyrie and Kazuto kiss, their souls connect allowing her to temporarily assume her adult form and wield the Key of Time, a powerful sword-shaped artifact. Princess Valkyrie is then stranded on Earth, unable to look after herself as the entire solar system is out searching for her. Over time, Kazuto and Valkyrie fall in love with each other. 'First Season: UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie' Princess Valkyrie crashlands on Earth like any other alien, except she lands on Kazuto, a small time bath-house owner. To save him from death she gives him part of her soul. However loaning your soul does have its ups and downs. Having halved her soul Valkyrie has reverted into her child self. Kazuto and friends, with a spaceship crashed on his bath-house, must now deal with everyday challenges and trouble while trying to figure out how to get Valkyrie back to normal... including more crash landings. 'Second Season: UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 2: Juunigatsu no Yasoukyoku (December Nocturne)' Valkyrie, Kazuto, Akina, Hydra and friends are back for more when the Key of time suddenly appears along with many other mysterious happenings. All seemed to be linked to a person named 'Valkyrie Ghost' who's only goal is stealing Kazuto for herself. As they team up against this seeming unbeatable foe they dig deeper into the mysterious past of Valkyrie's home planet, Valhalla. 'Third Season: UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 3: Seiresetsu no Hanayome (Bride of Celestial Souls' Day)' The third season doesn't have a particular story behind everything (like "Valkyrie Ghost" in the second season). It just tells 6 stories about the life of Kazuto & Co. with some additions: Raine and Chorus get a house on earth, the last three Valhalla princesses each get an episode, and in the last episode Kazuto and Valkyrie, who in the same episode managed to stay adult, >try< to marry again. 'Fourth Season: UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 4: Toki to Yume to Ginga no Utage (Banquet of Time, Dreams, and Galaxies)' The strange and magical events of the last season have left Kazuto with two Valkyries. He now finds himself living with and looking after both a teenaged-princess Valkyrie, as well as the child-princess Valkyrie! And they still have not yet gotten married... 'Episode List' OVAS '1- "Special Series' Highlights Episode" (Recap)"' Airdate: 5 October, 2006 A special ~45 minute episode with video outtakes from episodes of the first season narrated by Ms. Sanada. '2- "Shichiten Battou Hanayome Shugyou" ("The Excruciating Bridal Training")' (耐え難いブライダルトレーニング) Airdate: 5 October, 2006 In the special episode to season 1, the queen from Valhalla planet arrives on earth with a virtual-world-program, called "bride training boot camp". They built several pairs which have to take a random card with a special situation that might occur if you are married. For instance Kazuto and Valkyrie have to make dinner, Raine and Kazuto's sister have to manage poverty or Akina and Hydra have to prepare a wedding ceremony as bride and groom (so everyone gets the most unlikely and unsuitable situation). Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' 'Merchandise' 'Screenshots' 'Transformations' 'Attacks and Powers' 'Valkyrie and Valkyrie Ghost' 'Hydra, Akina and Akidra' 'Valhalla Princesses' 'Others' 'Group' Video Gallery 'Openings and Endings' 'Transformations' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie Page